ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
King Kuroku
King Kuroku 'are an ancient species of kaiju native to Earth. Members of this species are noted to be extremely aggressive. They will appear in episodes 1, 2, 5, and 10 of the upcoming fanfiction series by Totallynotpewdiepie. History King Kuroku I Episode One The first '''King Kuroku '''appeared after tremors caused during the battle between Detton and Ultraman awoke it from its hibernation. The kaiju interrupted the fight, striking Detton in the back and then proceeding to viciously beat it. Detton fought back, and the two kaiju promptly began slugging it out. Though Detton fought hard, Kuroku triumphed in the end, piercing Detton's heart with its horns and killing it. With its first adversary now dead, King Kuroku turned its attention onto Ultraman. The Ultra, already weakened by his fight with Detton, was quickly overpowered by King Kuroku. Mere seconds into the fight and already his color timer was blinking. Ultraman however, against all odds, managed to break the kaiju's horns, causing it to cry in pain and attempt to burrow away. Ultraman fired off the Specium Ray, but the kaiju was too fast, already tunneling away to lick its wounds. Episode Two The very same King Kuroku emerged once more in Okinawa, rampaging through the city in anger. Ultraman once more attempted to stop the kaiju, however, the monster was far angrier than last time, and, even though without its horns, the creature still had some tricks up its sleeves. A long and brutal fight followed, with Ultraman gaining the upper hand in the end, finishing the creature off by firing the Specium Ray at it. King Kuroku II Episode Five A second '''King Kuroku '''appeared, this time sporting much smaller horns and beadier eyes, but with the ability to breathe fire. It was awoken when Moguera tunneled near its nest. The two engaged in a fight, but King Kuroku was quickly overpowered, the Mysterian Mech throwing the kaiju out of its nest, and killing it with a blast of its Blue Eye Lasers. King Kuroku III Episode Ten A third '''King Kuroku '''appeared briefly as one of Alien Cafir's illusions. It was destroyed, along with the illusions of Dorako, and Gigass, when Ultraman killed Alien Cafir. Data Stats * Height: 45 m * Weight: 23, 500 t * Origin: Caverns near Okinawa '| 'Japanese Alps (King Kuroku II) '| '''Illusion by Alien Cafir (King Kuroku III) * Attack: 1250 * Defense: 400 * Speed: 550 '''Powers and Weapons: * Extreme Strength: King Kuroku is extremely brawny, capable of lifting the 120,000 ton Detton off of its feet. However, going all-out rapidly drains King Kuroku's stamina, and thus will leave it helpless. * Fire Breath: King Kuroku can fire off a stream of fire that is upwards of 100o celcius. The heat is enough to melt metal, and is extremely damaging to other kaiju. King Kuroku's fire can only be used for short periods of time lest it damage its throat. This ability is exclusive to King Kuroku II. * Horns: King Kuroku has a pair of horns on its head. Extremely sharp, and capable of piercing the hide of most kaiju. They are extremely hard, and difficult to snap off. Weakness King Kuroku cannot battle for extremely long periods of time (upwards of thirty minutes) due to its lacking stamina. King Kuroku are also easily enraged, and thus this can be taken advantage of to make the kaiju tire itself out quicker. Trivia * TBA Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Totallynotpewdiepie's stuff